BUMBLEBY: First For Everything
by ShortEthan
Summary: Blake and Yang go for a walk early one morning and begin to reminisce about sharing affections with one another. Later they return back to the academy and thing's get a little more heated as they are determined to show their love for one another. This was my first fiction and i wanted to see if i could write so I hope you enjoy :)


Blake awoke to the soft touch of an object to her cheek as she opened her beautiful, bittersweet eyes. Her face tightened up as she braced herself from the sliver of light that had managed to slink it's way into her comfortable little dorm room at Beacon Academy.

As her slender eyes finally adjusted to the new found morning rays, she determined that the object that had been protruding into her facial features had been a finger.

"Psssssst," Came a whisper from just out of view. "Blake! Wake up!"

Blake sleepily leaned over the edge of her bed to find her golden haired team mate was the one that had been prodding her face moments ago. "Morning Yang," She said in a low hush as she rubbed away the sleep from an eye. "Heya sleepy head!" Yang said in a whispered version of her usual perky tone. " Rise and shine!"

Yang backed up a bit to allow her friend some room to fully wake up and stretch. Blake seized the opportunity and did just that, stretching her self out as much as possible. She peered through the crack in the half mangled curtain. "What... time is it Yang?" The dark haired teenager inquired.

" Six AM!" Yang replied. " I just woke up myself!" She whispered rather loudly as she stretched her arm across her chest. She did indeed look like she had just gotten up recently due to her still being in her orange tank top and boy shorts that she wore to bed every night. Blake had always adored that outfit. The attractive teenager scratched behind the bow on her head to reveal cat-like ears perched atop her scalp. She was a Faunus, a humanoid race of people that resembled humans for the most part aside from the telltale features common in animals.

Blake leaned her legs over the side of her bed. " So why did you wake me up as well then?" She questioned in a whisper, still careful not to wake their other dorm occupants; Yang's sister Ruby and her partner Weiss.

" Well I thought that it might be a nice time to go for a walk ya'know and I kinda want to spend more time with you okay?" Yang smiled brightly as she seized Blake's hand and whisked her out of bed. All Blake could do was smile and go along with it.

By the time they had made it out side to the grounds of the Academy the sun had already poked up above the horizon and was well on it's way to greeting the residents of Vale. Yang took a deep breath as she filled her lungs with the cool morning air. It was approaching summer time at Beacon and the mornings were getting increasingly warmer. Still, Blake insisted that Yang cover her normal outfit in at least a hoodie. The young Faunus kept up well with her partner, enjoying the walk every bet as much as her restless friend.

"So," Blake started with a smile " Were are we walking to?"

" I dunno!" Yang mumbled as she threw her hands against the back of her head. " I figured we would get to that part once we were out here!"

The two had been walking along the out side of the school and had just passed a fountain when Blake's gaze wandered up to the roof of the school. " How about up there?" She said as she stuck her finger into the air, aiming it at the roof top corner of the grand structure. "Hey good idea Blake!" Yang beamed, " We haven't been up there since, well... you know." She said as her face shied away.

Blake's face turned a light pink as she recalled the moment her partner was referring to. The thing was, Yang and Blake had found themselves growing increasingly fond of each other with every passing day. And soon enough they realized that the feelings that they had for each other was more than just your typical teenage affinity. Their feelings had been made clear to each other for sometime but they had never taken it much farther than that, perhaps out of nervousness or awkwardness. That was until one day they found themselves up on top of the Academy building. That spot had been the moment they had finally taken it a step further, the place were they had first kissed.

Blake shook her head as Yang smiled and chuckled before dashing off, leaving her lover in the dust. "Y-Yang! Wait!" She cried as she chased after her.

A few moments later, the duo arrived at the designated location, sweaty and out of breath. Yang collapsed near the edge, resting her hand on her knee. "Well then." She said, in between gasps. Blake opened her eyes wider than normal and let out a laugh. "Awwe your so cute when your out of breath!" Yang teased as she ruffled her friends hair as she sat next to her. Blake leaned her head on Yang's shoulder as they sat in momentarily silence, watching the sun spread it's warmth throughout the country.

" You know it would have been a lot better the first time if we had a view like that behind us!" Yang said as she waved her hand in the air. Blake adjusted to the movement. " I'm not so sure. I still think it was rather special, don't you?" She explained as she turned her head. " Well of course I do silly!" Yang retorted happily as she spun her head around only to find her nose less than an inch from Blake's. Her eyes widened and she froze as she peered into Blake's gorgeous golden eyes.

"I..." Yang started to speak but cut herself off as she moved her face closer to her companions. Ever so gently she brushed her face against the side of hers. The hairs on her neck stood on end as she felt her lips meet Blake's. The softness and gentleness of her Faunus lover's lips was like nothing Yang had ever felt before or since. They stayed there for what seemed like forever, stopping only to take a breath before pressing their lips together again. The joy Yang obtained by the tender moments shared with Blake went unparalleled to anything else in her life, not even kicking the asses of Junior and his henchmen, and that was a pretty big thrill in itself.

The two huntresses in training pulled back to look at each others smiling faces. They gingerly placed their foreheads together as the heat from the far off sun warmed their already beaming faces. "I love you Blake." Yang said as her face went flush. "I'm glad it was you that took down the Big Ursa in the forest that day." Blake grinned wider than she had in a very long time. "Yes, me too Yang. More than you know."

The black and yellow duo regained themselves as they stood up on their perch and prepared for their descent back down. " Well I'd say that was actually a lot better than the first time if you ask me!" Yang said placing her hands on her hips, back to her usual casual attitude. Blake just smiled as she placed her hands together. "We should probably get back now. I feel all sweaty and gross from the run up here."

"Yeeeah your probably right. " Yang agreed as they walked off. " Although I totally could have gone for another round." Blake blushed hard. "I-I meant another run!" Yang blushed back as she corrected herself.

Walking back to their dorm Yang pointed out that it was the weekend and that Ruby and Weiss had mentioned that they would be out in town for the day. Yang had some suspicions regarding the "relationship" of her younger sister and her companion. All though she had no definite proof, she assumed that they were a lot closer than simple training partners. But Yang would rather catch them in the act of doing something -if anything- than out right accuse the two. The irony of the situation was fully realized to her.

Blake and Yang had returned to their dorms and were freshening up. It was nearing noon by the time they arrived and the showers had been essentially emptied of student use. Blake was glad of this. Despite their being some privacy available to her, she was never really comfortable with using a bathroom that doesn't have a locking door. The young feline female finished up grooming herself as she fastened her bow back to her head. With a nod of approval in the mirror at herself, she wrapped her body in a towel, and headed back to the dorm. Since it was only a few feet away from the showers, there was no real point for any members of team RWBY to change in the showers if they were heading back to the room anyway.

Blake opened the door. As she closed it behind her, she scanned the room for her partner but she was no were to be found. Assuming that she must have gone out momentarily, the long haired girl started to sort through the things in her dresser, un-aware of the presence sneaking up behind her.

"GOTCHA!" Yang squealed as she tackled her partner to the floor, narrowly missing the self itself. "What the heck Yang you scared me!" Blake said sternly. Her face softened as she looked at Yang's expression. The long blond girl was looking down at Blake's body but her face was as red as Ruby's cape. Blake followed her gaze down only to find out that the towel she had covered herself with had come undone in the tumble, revealing her bright yellow lingerie.

Blake's face turned an even stronger shade of red as she stammered to explain herself. "Yang I uh, just well, I wanted to-" Her words were cut off suddenly by Yang's finger being pressed against her mouth to stop them. Without a word, her lover slowly moved towards her and replaced her finger for her lips. Blake was surprised for a moment but then proceeded to accept the affection being issued to her. This kiss was much more passionate than any they had shared before, and, much to her own surprise Blake found that she liked it. A lot. Yang stopped kissing her partner as she leaned back to show that she had the biggest smile on her face.

" Your such a cutie you."

Yang pulled her own tank top up off of her head to show that she was wearing a rather lacy jet black bra. Blake blushed harder but smiled just as much as she gazed into her lovers eyes. "I-I want to take things further with you Blake. I-if that's okay with you of course." Yang said in a manor not quite common to her. "Yes!" Blake said as she leaned up to kiss Yang. This time, they were not holding back.

Yang pressed Blake back down to the ground with a passionate kiss, Softly touching her lovers face, Blake moved her leg up to Yang's hip without thinking, as if she had rehearsed this moment many times before. They continued to kiss, releasing any sexual frustrations they may have kept bottled up at the fear of being rejected by the other. Any doubts had been cast aside as the two lovers continued their affection. Yang broke the kiss only to help Blake up onto the nearby bed. While doing so the excited blond girl removed the shorts that she had been wearing and was now adorned in black matching lingerie, like Blake.

With a quick smile at each other, they resumed kissing, their tongues dancing as they continued to display their love. A nervous Blake, not sure what to do with her hands, slowly moved them up her lovers sides. Blake stopping kissing as her index finger reached Yang's left breast. She looked into her closest friend's eyes as she blushed, as if asking permission for something. With a simple smile and a nod, Yang agreed for her companion to feel her up. Blake couldn't help but smile as she passionately kissed the fiery female. She moved her hand fully over Yang's breast and lightly squeezed it, something that Blake had been secretly wanting to do for a very long time.

Yang took a breath as the excitement got to her, the pleasure of having another girl squeeze her breast filled her whole body and encouraged her to continue on. Kissing with more passion, Yang moved her focus to Blake's cheek, and then neck. By now Blake couldn't help but have both hands on Yang's chest. The two were siting up right at this moment and they rocked with every passionate smooch. Yang resumed kissing Blake's lips as she traced her hand along her belly, smiling through the kiss at the reaction she got from her lover being tickled. She stopped at her lower abdomen, her hand resting on the edge of Blake's yellow panties. Blake stopped kissing and took a deep breath. As if to reassure her, Yang kissed her nose softly. Blake returned the show of affection immediately.

Yang slowly and gently lifted the lacy edge and proceed to move her hand farther down, the shiver she received from her companion only encouraging her all the more. The two's kisses were short and passionate and love could be felt from every soft press against each other's lips. Yang continued her trend of teasing Blake as she kissed her neck. She smiled as her lover let out the slightest moan. Yang's firm yet dainty fingers reached Blake's clit. Blake shivered more than before and yang stopped kissing her."

"Blake... Are you sure that you are OK with this?" Yang asked with a concerned yet caring expression on her face.

"Y-yes!" Blake replied."I'm just...sensitive, that's all. Please keep going." Blake gave Yang a quick peck as she held her partners hips. Yang grinned and lightly pulled on Blake's lower lip with her teeth. "Okay sweetheart. Let me know if we are moving to fast."

Blake nodded as Yang resumed stimulating her partner. She began to rotate the tips of her fingers over the excited Faunus' clitoris as she kissed her neck. Blake shivered and moaned at the touch of her lover. With every rub Blake moved her hips with the motion. Yang continued to kiss lower down on Blake's heated body as her fingers drifted to Blake's labia. Yang kissed her lover down so Blake was on her back as she continued her act of affection, her soft lips migrating downwards along infatuated female's chest.

Blake ran her hand through Yang's long golden hair as she felt her vagina being teased as Yang rotated her fingers around. She moaned as the pleasure rippled through her body, making her pant as her grasp on her partner tightened. Blake let go in order to remove the object that was prohibiting her lover from pleasing her further. After her bra was done causing trouble and with out a word Yang moved her lips to Blake's left nipple, softly kissing it at first. The circular motion around Blake's vagina slowed as Yang focused on the new area she had to please. The young blond teased her mate with her tongue, circling Blake's dark pink nipple as she felt her shiver once again. The Faunus girl moaned out her lovers name quietly as Yang continued to nibble slightly, feeling her partner move her hands to her own bra. She removed it and immediately began to fondle Yang's breasts as she ceased teasing Blake's. Resuming her focus on her mate's main area of stimulation, Yang inserted her fingers into Blake's vagina and immediately she cried out with pleasure. Blake cut her self off as she remembered that the dorm walls lacked sound proofing. She kissed Yang as she felt her sweetheart pump her fingers in and out of her. She couldn't help but arch her back at the sweet stimulation.

"Ah, Yang!" She cried as her un established girlfriend thrust her fingers faster into her. Yang pressed her lips against Blake's as she continued to circle, tap and tease the various area's of her tender lover's vagina.

They eventually found their places reversed and likewise their roles as Blake eagerly returned the favor by licking Yang's nipple. Yang was the one to moan this time as Blake rolled her infatuated partners nipples with her gentle fingers, a cry of pleasure produced from the stimulation. Blake nibbled on Yang's sensitive tips with passion as she moved her other hand down wards. The dark haired girl found extreme enjoyment and pleasure in touching the woman she loved. As she returned to making out with her intimate partner she let her fingers lazily drag over Yang's clit, nervously searching for a positive reaction. After receiving such a response she proceeded to please her partner in a similar manor as she had just had just experienced moments before.

" Oh yes Blake, you are good with your hands!" Yang exclaimed in between smooches. Blake blushed but continued on as Yang put her arms around her lovers neck. After all those romance novels and manga the young Faunus had read in her lifetime she never could have imagined how incredible this kind of intimacy could be. Fortunately the smutty novels aided her knowledge of pleasing another as she removed her hands and began to kiss Yang's abdomen. She lowered yang's black undergarments as she continued to kiss lower still. Yang smiled with pleasure as her mate continued on. Blake reached yang's clit, already plenty wet from the the previous hand job. Looking her partner in the eyes she proceeded to kiss the area, encouraged by her lover's cry of pleasure. Her bright eyes locked with Yang's, she continued on as a shiver ran down her spine from the excitement of going down on her hard core crush, something she thought she could only ever fantasize about up until this very moment. Blake inserted her tongue into the blond girl's labia and she felt Yang receive the pleasure as Yang brushed her hand through Blake's smooth black hair. It was an exhilarating feeling having someone as confident and strong as Yang giving in to cries of pleasure from her doing. Blake took a hand and continued to stimulate Yang's clit before kissing it once again.

Yang sat up, catching her breath as Blake stopped eating out her lover. Her thin brows were raised as she nervously asked Yang if something was wrong.

"Nope". Yang said shaking her head. " Your doing amazing. Your amazing." She said with a kiss, taking Blake's leg in her hand. After intimately removing Blake's panties, Yang moved closer to her as she wrapped the girl's leg around her waist and did the same to her.

"Your really good at this you know that?" Yang said to her partner, making her blush. Blake smiled as they kissed. They held each other tight as their hot and sweaty bodies rubbed together. They were at an emotional high as they continued to display their love to each other and began to rub more roughly as the stimulation grew. After a short wile they stopped kissing to focus on the rising pleasure gained from rubbing clit's. They were both moaning with pleasure as their wet vagina's met each other repeatedly. They looked into each others eye's as they slapped against each other, knowing that their climax was almost within reach. " I love you Blake!" Yang cried in between gasps. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Yang!" Blake replied in-between un controllable moans. The two lovers rubbed faster and harder as their climax was almost there. Yang squeezed her breast and Blake held tightly to her blond lovers leg as the pinnacle of pleasure was reached. They cried out as they orgasmed simultaneously.

Yang flopped over backward onto the sheets, breathing heavily. Blake crawled up beside her intimate partner and cuddled up next to her, breathing equally as heavy. Yang kissed her forehead.

" That, was, AMAZING!" She said with the biggest beaming face. Blake smiled and nuzzled up to her exhausted mate as she nodded in agreement. " yes it certainly was." She said with a smile and a cute giggle.

After lying there for nearly a half hour, yang sat up and put her top back on, recalling that Ruby and Weiss would be returning soon. She smiled as her partner sat up and did the same. All they could do was smile at each other, pleased that they could finally prove their love.

Note: Yeah I know tribbing isn't that common a way for lesbians to orgasm, especially simultaneously but I had to finish this fucker up at some point lol. Also this is my first smutt fanfic so be gentle because I have had zero sexual experience at all so if something's sound odd or weird or just dumb I blame it on that lol. Anyways, hope you enjoyed my bumblebums! :D


End file.
